Solve for $p$, $ -\dfrac{5}{3p} = -\dfrac{6}{3p} + \dfrac{p + 2}{3p} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $3p$ , we get: $ -5 = -6 + p + 2$ $ -5 = p - 4$ $ -1 = p $ $ p = -1$